The present invention relates to an orthodontic retainer cleaning case and, more particularly, to an orthodontic retainer cleaning case having a plunger to submerge retainers in the solution.
Conventional retainer cleaning tablet instructions inform the user to place the retainer in a glass of water, similar to denture cleaning instructions. However, dentures sink in water but clear plastic retainers and INVISALIGN® trays float, resulting in difficulties in surrounding the retainer/INVISALIGN® tray with water/cleaning solution.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for cleaning orthodontic appliances that prevents orthodontic retainers/INVISALIGN® trays from floating in their cleaning case during cleaning.